Midnight Train to Texas
by Genius Flyboy
Summary: A OneShot songfic. Jimmy goes home, to the life and place he once knew.


Hey guys, I was listening to this song, so here's a one-shot songfic, it's inspired by Midnight Train to Georgia, but just note, Jimmy and Cindy are talking about going back to Texas, even though the song's about Georgia, okay!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jimmy Neutron, any related characters or the song.

**Midnight Train to Georgia**

The twenty-five year-old Cindy Vortex, sat in her hotel room in Los Angeles California, she had graduated college with a doctorate degree earlier that year, Jimmy had graduated the year before. She still loved him, and he still loved her. And they both knew it. They were dating, as they had been since they went to college together at Harvard and M.I.T

"Hey Cind'," He had crept up behind her, and stood next to her.

She jumped. "Oh, you scared me."

"Sorry. But I've decided to go back to Retroville, to Texas."

She looked shocked. "But why?"

"Oh, you know, I want to start a lab there, I've been saving money for a while, and I think I'm ready."

"And you miss it there." She said, knowingly.

"Yeah, I guess so, in a way, I wish we were still kids again. Back in fifth grade, everything was simpler; there was no job, no bills to pay. No real responsibilities. We would go to school, and then we could just be free. We went on adventures, it was so simple."

"Yeah, I know, it seemed like it was going to be that way forever, didn't it." She said, leaning her head on her arms.

"Yeah. But, anyway, I've decided to move back there, the only place I've ever been able to call home. You know Carl and Sheen are still there."

"Oh yeah, didn't you go do something with them during spring break two years ago." She remembered.

"That was fun, we went into space, visited Europa and the star Alpha Centauri, and then Sheen made us go deep-sea fishing."

"So what're they doing these days?"

"Carl's working at a zoo, in the Llama area, and he's trying to become a breeder. And Sheen, well, I think Sheen is in college."

"What's he doing in college? Carl just got a masters in zoology or something."

"Oh, he wants to be an animator and a writer for the Ultralord Empire."

"Hasn't given up eh."

"Nope."

"So you're leaving when."

"Tonight, midnight actually, theatrical isn't it."

_L.A. proved too much for the man_

_So he's leavin' the life he's come to know_

_He said he's goin' back to find what's left of his world_

_The world he left behind not so long ago_

"I want to go back home Cind'."

"I know what you mean."

_He's leavin' _

_on that midnight train to Georgia_

_Said he's goin' back to find_

_the simpler place and time_

"I'm going with you Jimmy."

"What?"

"I'm coming with you, I can't bear being that far away. I love you Jimmy."

He loved it when she said his name, most people called him James now, but when she called him by his childhood nickname, it seemed fitting, more normal than his full name, James.

_I'll be with him_

_on that midnight train to Georgia_

_I'd rather live in his world_

_than live without him in mine_

"I love you too Cind' and I'd hate to be so far away." He said, and he kissed her, their lips collided and they kissed with an undeniable fury. She threw her arms around his shoulders and lost herself in his embrace.

They slowly broke apart, and he left, to his room next door, to pack for his trip back to the life he once knew.

_Said he's leavin' _

_on that midnight train to Georgia _

_Said he's goin' back to find the simpler place and time_

And she walked over to her dresser, pulling out her clothes and folding them neatly into one of her suitcases. She slowly packed up all of her possessions and laid the suitcases by the door.

_I'm gonna be with him_

_on that midnight train to Georgia _

_I'd rather live in his world than live without him in mine_

He came in, and picked up some of her suitcases, only having one of his own, he was wearing a black leather jacket and she followed him out the hotel door, into the cold night.

_Oh he's leavin' on the midnight train to Georgia_

_Said he's goin' back to find_

_the simpler place and time_

They hailed a taxi and were at the station by 11:55. She gazed out at the L.A. skyline a brilliant shy of shimmering lights. And he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She shivered in the night, as they waited for the train that would take them back to where they belonged.

_I've got to be with him_

_on that midnight train to Georgia _

_I'd rather live in his world _

_than live without him in mine_

The train pulled up, and the conductor called out, his voice piercing the still night air. She looked one last time at the city, before stepping onboard, next to the man who she loved with all her heart. And she took a seat next to him on that midnight train to Texas back to the home they had left behind.

_All aboard, all aboard, all aboard _

_On the midnight train to Georgia_

_I got to go I got to go I got to go_

A/N: So, not bad, not good, what'd you think.


End file.
